


dizzy

by caprileo



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, background elinini, does anyone still ship kentlyn in the year of our lord 2019, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprileo/pseuds/caprileo
Summary: it's eliwood and ninian's wedding, but someone else has a proposal of their own.





	dizzy

 

 

 

The whole room seemed to be mesmerized by Ninian and Eliwood dancing on the night of their wedding. Eliwood certainly knew what he was doing, but it was Ninian who stole the show, moving in an ethereal flourish of icy blue. They dipped and twirled through the crowd, not seeming to notice anything but each other.

Kent stood looking on from the outer fringes of the room, away from the bustle of the crowd. The majority of his time that wasn't spent keeping Sain out of trouble was spent forcing himself to make polite conversation with people at the party. It was his duty as a knight commander, but he found it draining. He was grateful to have a spare minute of peace in between all the hecticness. But as he watched all the couples twirl around the floor gracefully, he almost wished he could be a part of it. Almost.

A voice broke his train of thought.

"Kent!"

He turned to see Lyn making her way towards him. She was wearing a beautiful but cumbersome looking blue gown, and she struggled to lift the skirts up enough off the ground to where she wouldn't trip over them. One of the skirts came loose from her grip. She stumbled and fell as she stepped on its hem, plunging towards Kent. He lunged to catch her. 

"Ugh! Curse this stupid dress," Lyn grumbled as she steadied herself. She glanced over his outfit. "You've got on a pretty fancy getup too, huh?"

"Y-yeah. Are you alright?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lyn brushed a strand of hair from her face and turned to watch Eliwood and Ninian. Her expression softened as she watched Ninian's graceful movements, her dress billowing around her like waves on water.

"They look so happy, don't they?" She murmured after a moment of silence. Kent hummed in agreement. After all they had been through, they deserved it. He glanced over at Lyn, who was still watching Ninian with a mesmerized look in her eyes. Kent always thought Lyn looked beautiful when they were fighting beside each other on the battlefield. But under the soft glow of the lights, with happiness sparkling in her eyes - this was a new thing entirely.

He cleared his throat. "Do you... want to..." the words caught in his throat as a flush rose to his cheeks.

"Do I want to to dance? Is that what you were going to ask?" Lyn said with a mischievous grin."Well, I'm not sure how much I can move in this dress, but..."

She offered her hand to him. "I'll try my best."

Kent took her hand in his and gingerly put his other hand on the small of her back. They took a few steps as the music started. Lyn stumbled slightly.

"Got it?" Kent said as she steadied herself. She glanced down at her feet and giggled.

"Yeah." They began moving, slowly at first. Hector raised an eyebrow from across the room when he spotted them, as if he was surprised to see Lyn actually dancing. The music picked up, and they gradually became more confident in their footwork.

Soon they were spinning in delicate circles. Lyn's clumsiness from earlier seemed to melt away as she glided across the ballroom floor. Her dress billowed out around her with every twirl like a flower unfurling its petals.

And they spun, and the room spun around them, as if gravity was lifting away. As if it was the most natural thing in the world. For a moment the stiff formality was gone, and the only thing that mattered to Kent was the person in front of him.

They spun around once more. Twice, and the music faded to a stop. They froze for a heartbeat, inches away from each other, dizzy as they caught their breath. Lyn glanced sideways at the people around them as if she suddenly remembered they were there.

"Urgh... everyone's staring at us," she whispered.

"That either means we did very good or very bad," Kent whispered back. Lyn's face broke into a smile.

"Let's get out of here."

                                 •••••

Under the moonlight everything lay still, with the exception of the cool evening breeze rustling the leaves of the trees. It was peaceful on the balcony where they stood. They stared in silence for a moment, taking in the unfettered view of the starry night sky. 

"I know I said it before, but...they really looked so happy together, didn't they?" Lyn said serenely, gazing down at the landscape in front of her.

"Yeah. They did."

"It almost makes me wonder..." she said, trailing off at the end. A beat of silence. She shook her head rapidly. "N-no. Forget I said anything."

"No," Kent said softly. "What were you going to say?"

Lyn hesitated a moment before speaking. "It...almost makes me wonder... what it feels like." There was another beat of silence that felt like eternity. Finally Kent spoke, his voice steady and calm.

"Would you like you find out?"

Lyn looked up at him, startled.

"What?" she breathed.

"Lyn... do you remember when I said... I'd follow you, no matter where that path may lead?" Kent swallowed hard. Wherever his usual nervousness had disappeared to earlier, it was quickly catching up with him. "Well... I meant it." He took a step closer to her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lyn inhaled sharply.

"Lyndis... will you marry me?" Kent said softly, hopefully. Every second seemed to drag on for ages, until Lyn's face finally broke into a smile.

"Of course I will," she replied, a flush rising to her cheeks. "Though..." She stammered. "We should probably wait to tell everyone. Don't want to steal the attention away from Eliwood."

"Right," Kent breathed.

"Right," Lyn repeated. They stood there, still, for a heartbeat, their gazes lingering on each other. Slowly, Lyn leaned up to bridge the distance between them, closing it with a kiss.

It was dizzying, feather-light, honey and sweetness trickling warm through Kent's bones. When they broke apart, Lyn gazed back up at him, her smile just as warm.

"So that's what that feels like."

**Author's Note:**

> a little valentines present for my kentlyn people out there ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ sorry this was like. super ultra cheese fest.


End file.
